Chocolate Milk
by bunniPOP
Summary: It all started because of a carton of chocolate milk. [oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

**CHOCOLATE MILK**

* * *

**Summary**: It all started because of a carton of chocolate milk. ONE SHOT. 

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: YES I OWN CCS ROFLMFAOKTHXBYE. Yeah. I wish. I do NOT own it, even though I wish I did, but I do own this story!

* * *

This was _so_ not happening. 

Syaoran stared in disbelief into his refrigerator. He checked not once, not twice, not three times, but four times. But, there was no chocolate milk.

"There has to be! I just bought five cartons yesterday! Where the hell did they go?" he muttered angrily to himself, moving a box of cupcakes, a carton of left over fried chicken from KFC, a bottle of normal milk, and some donuts.

It's a wonder Syaoran stays fit.

"WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE MILK?"

He thought. He pondered. He punched the freezer. Where did it go? Had he drank five cartons all in one day?

Impossible. Even that was ridiculous for the Syaoran Li!

"Argh," he swore under his breath and rested his head against the closed door of the refrigerator. "Yesterday. Let's see. I woke up at five. Worked out. Watched TV. Drank half of the first carton. Eriol visits. We pig out on KFC and soda. Drank the other half. Eriol left – Eriol left! He left with two cartons of chocolate milk! Crap, I gave it to him just to make him shut up about his girlfriend Tomoyo, didn't I? I WASTED TWO CARTONS OF CHOCOLATE MILK OVER MY COUSIN!"

Syaoran frowned, now pacing back and forth. "But that makes two left over. I know I drank one carton for the rest of the afternoon. Went to buy some CDs. Tired, and – oh. Right. I drank the last."

Sighing, Syaoran glanced at a nearby clock. "Seven in the morning, the store should be open now." Grumbling about giving Eriol two cartons of chocolate milk, he put on his coat and walked outside. It was winter in Tomoeda, and it was completely white out there – but nothing could stop Syaoran. Nope.

You'd do anything for something you love.

* * *

"Morning, Touya." 

"Mor – Sakura?"

"Who, me? Sakura? I think you got the wrong person, I'm actually Winston Churchill."

Touya stood over the stove, frying some eggs. His mouth dropped open at the sight of Sakura, bright and cheerful on a December morning. Nearly seven in the morning. Did she have a fever? There has to be something wrong with his sister. Maybe she fell? Maybe she got bit by a bug? Maybe she –

"I realized yesterday we ran out of chocolate milk, so I set the alarm clock!"

Touya could only still gape at her. Sakura sat herself down on the dining table, and wrinkled her nose. "Ew, Touya. You're drooling. I know you're hungry – like usual – but could you please do it somewhere else, preferably not over the eggs? Which are – by the way – burning."

"I – argh!"

"That's disgusting, Touya. If we eat that, I bet we can taste your drool more than the eggs."

Grumbling, Touya threw away the eggs and took out some more from the refrigerator. "Where are you going?" he called after Sakura as she put her coat on, as well as some gloves, a scarf and a hat.

"Buying chocolate milk. I told you that already!" Sakura huffed, shoving her hat on. "But noooo, you were too busy seasoning the eggs with your spit to notice. Right. Well. I'm off. Bye bye!"

"Don't talk to strange guys! AND I SEASON EGGS WITH SALT AND PEPPER, NOT SPIT!"

But of course, Sakura couldn't hear him. She was probably too busy thinking about her beloved chocolate milk.

* * *

After parking his car, Syaoran rushed inside to the supermarket, grateful that they had enough money for heaters. 

Which is pretty stupid. I mean, which big supermarket doesn't have heaters?

"Stupid store… why is it so big?"

Yep, Syaoran's in a bad mood. He tends to be a little grouchy when he doesn't have his chocolate milk in the morning.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BRAT!"

The little girl, who couldn't be older than four, stared up at Syaoran with huge watery eyes before running off, bawling.

Wow, he sounded so much like Touya, didn't he?

"Nice, Syaoran. Scare off little kids, why don'tcha?"

Syaoran turned to see Sakura glaring at him, taking her scarf off. "Oh crap, what are you doing here?"

"I," Sakura walked past him, "am going to buy something. Now piss off."

"Ouch, you hurt my feelings. In the morning. Hey, what are you doing in a supermarket at seven in the morning –"

"I'm going to buy something! Stop bothering me."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, walking next to her and continued to annoy her. In fact, you could call it a sort of 'hobby'. They see each other, Syaoran pisses her off, and Sakura turns all red like a tomato... just without those green leaves."At seven in the morning? Wow, this thing you need to buy must be pretty special to you. I gotta see what it is."

"Oh yeah, you really do."

"Can I take a guess?"

Sakura glared at him again. "Even if I said no, you'd guess away. But then again, no."

"Donuts?"

"No."

"Tissue?"

"No."

"Baby oil?"

"No."

"Carrots?"

"No."

"Diapers?"

"Why the hell would I need diapers?"

Syaoran grinned at her. "What, you mean you don't need them?"

Angry, Sakura turned ninety degrees and kicked him in the shins. Howling with pain, Syaoran swore loudly, scaring a group of little kids away.

"Your mouth is disgusting, look what you did!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Sakura folded her arms, glaring at him. "Yes you did! Your mouth has always been filthy, will you ever change?"

"Will YOU ever change?"

"I don't need to change anything!"

Grunting, Syaoran leaned against the shelves, rubbing his leg. "You're supposed to be a girl. Act like one."

"Oh, you mean the ones that act around you?" Sakura placed one hand on her crooked hip, and stared at her fingernails. "Oh my gosh, I got this totally cute skirt the other day, it was pink and white, and I got it for fifty percent off! It was like, totally the best purchase I've ever made! Do you think Tai will like it? Do I look good in it? Oh wow, I totally need to get a new nail polish to go with it! And did you hear? Lin broke up with her boyfriend! Can you believe it? This is like, the BIGGEST news ever!"

Syaoran could only stare at her, his shin forgotten. "That," he commented, "was really stupid."

"But true," Sakura snarled. "Haven't you noticed, oh-mighty-one?"

"They do NOT act –"

"Yes they do, you just never notice because you're always eating chocolate, drinking chocolate milk or don't want to."

As she started to walk away, Sakura frowned and turned around. "But who cares, right? Hanging around with cheerleaders just make you look more popular!"

Syaoran glared after her. "You're a cheerleader yourself! If I wanted to 'look more popular,' then I'd be hanging around with you!"

"But you don't," Sakura said as he caught up with her. "You don't because I spilled your chocolate milk all over you in sixth grade!"

Yeah, they don't talk because of Syaoran's chocolate milk. It just shows how much he loves that stuff, eh?

"Whatever," Sakura huffed, and walked faster past the cookies. "I'm off. Bye, Syaoran. It was soooo nice meeting you here."

Syaoran was curious enough to ask,"Why do you hate me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hate me. I've never done anything to you."

"I really don't feel like taking a walk down the memory lane."

Syaoran frowned. "I don't either, I'm just curious."

Sakura suddenly came to a halt and sighed heavily, turning towards him. "For your information, I hate you because you're cocky, conceited, too sure of himself, vain, arrogant, cold, annoying, egotistical, overconfident, self-centered, proud – where are you going? Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Annoyed, Sakura walked over to Syaoran, where he was standing over a booth that was handing out free samples of chocolate.

No, not chocolate milk.

"Here," Syaoran handed Sakura one, and took one for himself.

She merely frowned at it. "Did it drop on the floor?"

"No. Eat it. It's not bad." He took another.

Sakura, as if expecting it to explode, licked it_. Hmm, doesn't taste so bad. I don't see anything… weird on it_. Before she knew it, they were pigging out at the booth, much to the storekeeper's dismay. Some people get drunk over beer or wine, but as for Sakura and Syaoran...

"So anyway," Syaoran managed to say through mouthfuls of chocolate, "you know that box of cookies a 'secret admirer' left in your locker on Valentines Day two years ago?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well," gobble, gobble, "that was me."

Sakura nearly chocked on her chocolate, then laughed.

_Loudly_.

"You? Those cookies were homemade!"

"They were good though, weren't they?"

Watching Syaoran take another piece of chocolate, Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if. You can't cook!"

"You don't know me all to well then, do you?"

"You hate me. Why would you give me gifts on Valentine's?"

Sakura's pretty dense, isn't she? _Why else?_

Syaoran was apparently thinking along the same lines. But he ignored her question and went on saying, "And that teddy bear you named Kero last year? Same day?"

"No way."

"Yep, that was me."

"Look here," the storekeeper interrupted, irritated, "this is all very fascinating, but could you move away to maybe the dairy products and LEAVE MY CHOCOLATES ALONE? I was planning to eat them for myself!"

Grumbling, they obeyed. "So, you were saying?" Sakura asked like they hadn't been interrupted. "You? Gave me a teddy bear?"

Grinning lazily at her, Syaoran shrugged. "I like you."

Which he probably regretted saying, because the next thing he knew, Sakura was shrieking with laughter and rolling all over the floor, spilling cans and bottles and toppling over shelves.

Not really.

But yes, she _was_ laughing pretty hard.

"You – like – me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah. You're pretty –"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"– you're smart –"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"– you're adorable when you're mad –"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"– you're a cutie–"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"– you like chocolate milk, like me –"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"– you're annoying –"

"HAHAHA –WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Chocolate. It does things to you.

Sakura's eyebrows immediately narrowed; she crossed her arms, stood on her tiptoes and glared up at the ever-so-tall Syaoran. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME ANNOYING?"

"Annoying? Noooo. You must've heard wrong."

"SYAORAN LI, IF YOU –"

"You look like a pissed off pixie, you know? POP."

This just made Sakura flare up more and stomp on his foot. "SHUT UP, SYAORAN! LEAVE ME ALONE"

He grinned at her, ignoring the stabs of pain in his foot. "You're so fun to tease. So, where're you off to? I'll escort you!"

Sakura growled and started for the dairy products area. "No thank you. Argh, I hope this chocolate thing wears off soon."

"Milk? Hmm. I need to get my chocolate milk, so okay."

"Uh oh."

"What? Did you break a nail? Did you forget to brush your teeth? Cause your breath smells sort of –"

"There's only –"

Syaoran looked at where she was staring. Then, he panicked. "– ONE carton of chocolate milk left?"

They looked at each other for a moment before sprinting forward, determined to get it first.

Jeez, these guys are crazy.

"GOT IT! GOT IT! GOT – OW!"

Sakura gave a little scream of fury before standing on Syaoran's toes and reaching for the carton, which he held HIIIIIIIGH above his head.

"THAT'S MINE! GIMME THAT!"

"SAKURA, LET – GO!"

"IF YOU LOVED ME LIKE YOU SAID YOU DID, YOU'D GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE MILK RIGHT NOW!"

"I never said I loved you, I said I _liked_ you –"

"You gave me stuff during Valentine's!"

"Yes, but –"

"Syaoran?"

"W – what?" Syaoran cautiously asked, glancing at her facial expression, which looked – LOOKED – thoughtful.

"Let's just share it."

"SHARE IT? NOOO! I DRINK ONE CARTON EVERY MORNING, NO WAY AM I GONNA –"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

Syaoran groaned in defeat after looking at Sakura's puppy eyes. _Must – not – give – in!_

"Okay."

* * *

"So anyway, I gave him a pineapple after the show!" 

Sakura shrieked with laughter along with Syaoran, both of who had tears in their eyes from laughing so much.

What's so funny about a pineapple, I don't know, and nor will you, because I skipped the story.

"So, POP, more chocolate milk?"

"Yes please."

"Here – hey is that your baby picture over there?"

"Wha? NO IT ISN'T!"

Syaoran grinned drunkenly as he staggered over to the fireplace, and picked up the frame. "Aww, little Sakura in diapers! Your butt looks so big."

"THAT'S NOT MY BUTT, THAT'S MY DIAPER!"

"You're so chubby, too. Wow. Lay off the milk, why don't you?"

"Syaoran!"

"You look like Bugs Bunny with your two front teeth – only cuter."

"I AM NOT A BUNNY!"

"Hop, hop, hop…"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment and anger as she glared at Syaoran's back, and tackled him onto the sofa.

"I AM NOT A FAT BABY!"

"Hn. Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura stared at his face, lying on top of him on the couch.

"You've got beautiful eyes." He gazed into them, clearly entranced – as always, even without the chocolate.

"Um. What?"

"They're green."

"Yeah, I kinda realized that myself."

"My favorite color."

"Hn." Despite his rather random comment, Sakura smiled and gave him a peck on the nose.

"If you weren't so arrogant, I'd say the same about you too."

Syaoran had to grin widely. Very widely. "So you think I have beautiful green eyes, too?"

"Yep."

"…"

"… _Hic_."

"They're not green."

"_Hic_. They're still beau – _hic_ – tiful."

Syaoran cocked his head to the side, his eyebrow raised. "Someone's drunk on chocolate milk."

"Don't be silly. _Hic_. I've only had a little."

"You call three mugs little?"

"Syaoran."

"Hmm?"

"I've always – _hic_ – loved you." Smiling childishly, Sakura rested her chin on his chest. "Hmm. Just thought – _hic_ –you should know that."

Wow, that was pretty quick.

"Hah."

"_Hic_. Yeah. Now bring me more chocolate milk."

Syaoran frowned at her. "What am I now, your maid?"

"The milk, Syao dear. _Hic_."

"I –"

"GIVE ME THAT CHOCOLATE MILK OR I WON'T LOVE YOU ANY MORE!"

And with that, she kicked him off the sofa, snuggling into the pillows herself.

"Love me, my ass…"

Syaoran grumbled as he poured half a cup for his little lady. _No more chocolate, that's for sure…_

"You know, Syao – _hic_ – ran," Sakura smiled sleepily as she accepted the cup without a 'thank you', "your hair looks like chocolate. _Hic_. Yum."

"Um. Thanks?"

"That's one of the things I liked most about – _hic_ –you. Yanno? I was just embarrassed to show I liked you."

"… Sakura, are you drunk?"

"Do you – _hic_ – love me, Xiao Lang?"

He had to smile at her curious look. She might be drunk on chocolate milk, but he'd recognize that serious expression anywhere.

"Yeah. I love you Sakura, you crazy POP."

"Good." She licked her lips and grinned at him. Then frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've always hated me."

Syaoran smirked. "That's what you think."

"This is crazy."

"Yep. Like you. I'm crazy about you."

"And chocolate milk," Sakura rolled off the couch. "Wow, I never thought I'd meet someone who's more crazy about it than me." Taking his hand, she led him to the hallway. "Let's go get some more."

"_Yaaaay_."

"Shut up with the sarcasm."

"No seriously, I'm really excited."

Sakura shoved his hat on, purposely shielding his eyes with it. "Yeah. Whatever."

"At least the company I get to keep is far better than last time," Syaoran grinned cockily, putting an arm around her shoulders. "So, what're you doing tomorrow?"

This is the end of an insane story. It's random, it's absurd, it's silly, it's sappy.

And it's all Sakura and Syaoran's fault for this ridiculous love story. If they hadn't both woken up near seven o'clock, maybe this wouldn't have happened. But now that I think of it, it's the chocolate milk's fault.

Yeah.

None of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for chocolate milk.

**

* * *

A/N:** It turned out crappier than I thought.. it wasn't planned very well, it went too fast.Oh well, I was bored. I'm sorry? XD 

Reviews would be nice. I totally understand if you're thinking 'WTF IS THIS?' Cause that's how I felt after reading it, hehe.

I'm about halfway done with the last chapter of CMB, started on Misunderstood's third, then got a block. Heh. Um. Yeah. Hopefully it'll be up in a week or two.

_bunniPOP_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOCOLATE MILK**  
_the sequel_

**

"Chocolate milk, miss?"

"That would be correct."

"Are you sure you don't want a glass of wine? Champagne, perhaps?"

"No, chocolate milk is fine."

"Really, miss? I assure you we only serve the best –"

"And what we want is some of your best chocolate milk with our salad and ribs. Alright?"

The waiter cowered slightly under Sakura's glare, nodded once and rushed away after quickly replying, "Right away, miss."

"I don't understand why that keeps happening," Sakura remarked to Syaoran, who was sitting across from her, looking at her amusedly. "We want chocolate milk. How hard is it to understand?"

"Actually, _I_ was planning on celebrating our anniversary with champagne, but you shot me down –"

"Stop trying to be a traditional romantic, I know you secretly wanted chocolate milk too."

"… fine."

Syaoran and Sakura lapsed into a comfortable silence, both taking in their glamorous surroundings. For their third anniversary they decided to go to one of the fanciest French restaurants in the city – they had read a superb review about its wonderful service, its breathtaking view, and excellent cuisine … no wonder the waiter hesitated, chocolate milk seemed rather out of place.

"This is pretty different from our last two celebrations," Syaoran started, frowning slightly. "It feels kind of weird."

"The one where you decided to make the chocolate milk yourself was a complete disaster," Sakura remarked.

Her boyfriend huffed. "That was not my fault," he scowled defensively. "There was an emergency meeting at the company and we ran out of tea and coffee for reasons that I have yet to understand, so they broke into my refrigerator and stole all the milk that I was planning to use that night."

Sakura grinded her teeth at the thought, clutching her glass tightly. "The _nerve_ of them."

"They laughed when I shouted at them."

"Bastards."

"They didn't even shake the milk well before pouring."

"Shame on them!"

"And worst of all …" Syaoran screwed up his face from the memory, "_they gave me a bottle of champagne to make it up_."

"You should've slapped them."

"I should have, shouldn't I?"

"… seriously though, no matter what, never make your own."

"I thought I was rather clever."

"Says the boy who names his toes after Lord of the Rings characters," Sakura mumbled, rolling her eyes. "We're out of water. Where is that waiter with my chocolate milk?"

Syaoran got defensive once again. "It was a Lord of the Rings phase I was going through!"

"I love the books too, but you don't see me screaming 'OW, PIPPIN! FRODO!' when someone steps on my shoe. Do you name your butt cheeks after Harry and Ron?"

Syaoran guffawed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Naming butt cheeks after Harry Potter? How stupid, don't be silly!"

Right, because naming your toes after Lord of the Rings characters is a lot smarter.

Sakura chose to ignore his comment and continued. "Your first attempt at making chocolate milk was cute," she commented, remembering the chunk of dark chocolate soaking in a glass of regular milk, "but the second was just embarrassing."

"Like I said, I thought it was rather well thought out."

She looked at him over her glass of water, dumbfounded. "Syaoran, when you were finished, the kitchen was _covered in chocolate_. I _knew_ you didn't make those cookies you gave me in junior high!"

"… that wasn't my fault."

"Of course it wasn't," she commented dryly. "I'm just glad you learned your lesson. Never throw a slab of chocolate into a pan and set it on fire."

"I was trying to melt it!"

"You could've turned on the gas and kindled the fire under the pan, not _on_ it."

"I like matches," Syaoran said stupidly, which made Sakura snort.

"And I still don't understand why you added alcohol to it. It was supposed to be chocolate milk, wasn't it?"

"I was trying to be creative!" he huffed. "Jamie Oliver said cooking is about feeling and tasting and going with your instincts."

"_Feeling_ and _tasting_ and _going with your instincts_ does not mean blowing up chocolate bars in your girlfriend's apartment."

"I – you – oh look the chocolate milk's here!" Syaoran spotted their waiter coming towards them, frantically waved his arms around, knocking over a passer-by in doing so.

"Good!" Sakura beamed, completely forgetting their conversation. "Gimme!" She grabbed the carton from the apprehensive waiter's hands, shook it, and poured the contents into their champagne flutes. The people sitting near their table looked on amusedly.

"Would you two like anything else?" the waiter asked politely, while questions like 'WHY?' and 'WHAT'S NEXT, WASABI ON TOAST?' ran through his mind.

"Another carton, please," Sakura beamed at him before chugging down almost all of the contents in her glass.

The waiter nodded curtly and scrambled away without a word.

"Now, this time," Syaoran started, "I think we should set some ground rules."

"On what?"

"On the chocolate milk."

"Oh, no," Sakura groaned, closing her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't bring –"

"Aragon? Why yes, yes I did," Syaoran grinned, whipping out a small silver ruler with a flourish.

"… Aragon? Seriously, Syaoran, _Aragon_?"

"It was a _phase_, Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you –"

"I don't care what name it is," she cut him off, waving her hand offhandedly as Syaoran looked at her, highly insulted. "I'm not letting you use it –"

"_Aragon_."

"– to measure the amount we'll be having with each glass to 'make it fair,'" Sakura ignored him, pouring another glass for herself. "First come, first serve!"

Syaoran looked at her, appalled. "So you're going to try and drink as much as you can, is that right?"

"Hmmm … yes."

"But that's not fair!"

"Suck it up."

Before Sakura could grab the carton again Syaoran snatched it away from her, grinning in triumph. Before he could say anything, however, a waitress came up to them and said snootily, "I hope you two aren't planning a food fight in the middle of our five-star restaurant?"

"Of course not," Sakura snorted. "Do we look like five-year-olds to you?"

She looked at their milk carton and champagne flutes filled with chocolate milk and sniffed. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"Mind your own business," Syaoran glared at her.

"I would," she retorted, looking down on them as a principal would do to pupils, "but that tablecloth cost us several thousand yen, and I'd like to say that those glasses you're holding don't exactly come from marketplaces either, it cost about five –"

"Go away," Sakura interrupted her, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Please."

The waitress hesitated and a slightly awkward silence followed, but it was cut short by her continuing, "I'd also like to remind you you're surrounded by people of the upper class, and I assure you, their suits and gowns are probably worth more than your apartments cost –"

"Go away," Syaoran growled but looked on amusedly, it was obvious this girl had no clue who she was talking to.

"I'm just saying, if a fight broke out between the both of you, you two would be in a lot of debt, and I don't think it's worth it over a carton of chocolate milk –"

"Excuse me?" Sakura spluttered out, now glowering at the waitress. "Not worth it?"

The girl rambled on stupidly, immune to the death glares shooting her way, "Well, yes. It's only chocolate milk."

Her statement was only followed by a stunned silence. It was only broken after Syaoran screamed out, "LEGOLAS! THEODEN!" before diving down, clutching his feet in agony where Sakura apparently stomped on in anger and shock.

"On … _only_ chocolate milk?" she repeated, her voice raising an octave higher.

Syaoran emerged from under the table, cursing. But he looked equally affronted – or maybe his face was only screwed up in agony – before trying to keep his voice calm, "I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can …" he growled at the waitress, "… can you please –"

"– GET THE F –"

**

"According to Aragon, you now owe me two centimeters of chocolate milk."

"Syaoran, please don't bring that up right now."

Syaoran opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it and kept himself quiet. He looked at his girlfriend who sat on by his side, their surroundings completely changed – they now sat at a booth in an ever-so classy fast-food restaurant.

"If it's any consolation, I think you did a marvelous job at punching the girl's eye."

Despite her miserable state, the corners of Sakura's mouth lifted and she grinned. "I hope she gets a black eye."

"And maybe blinded her in the process," he agreed. "Now everyone knows they shouldn't mess with us when it comes to chocolate milk."

Sakura nodded in agreement but touched her hair lightly. "I can't believe she had the nerve to pull my hair though," she pouted, grimacing at the memory. "Thanks for pulling her off of me."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry she bruised your cheek though."

"I couldn't fought her off," Syaoran glared at her, reading her mind, judging by her face which couldn't keep a knowing smile from escaping, "I really could've! But the two cartons of chocolate milk needed my protection, who knows what would've happened if I hadn't snatched them away from harm's way?"

"Yeah, about that," Sakura frowned, looking at the aforementioned drinks on the table, "do you think they'll track us down for not paying those?"

"Sakura, we just gave them a check that could feed a small African country," Syaoran looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I don't think they care too much about two cartons of milk."

"Oh."

Syaoran poured him another two centimeters of chocolate milk.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Will we ever have a nice, normal anniversary dinner?"

Syaoran swirled his straw around his drink, thinking. "That was rather normal to me."

Looking at him oddly, Sakura snorted. "Compared to what?"

"I don't know why we went their in the first place anyway," Syaoran replied. "I thought snuggling under a blanket watching a movie would be nice. A lovely, bruise-free night."

"You're such a girl."

"My beautiful cheek!" he sobbed, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the window beside him. "My gorgeous, chiseled face!"

Sakura rolled her eyes helplessly.

"Since you were the one who dragged me all the way over there and made one side of my face puff up like a puffer fish, I think you owe me," Syaoran stated, giving her a mischievous look.

She noticed this and said worriedly, "If this is some sort of kinky sex act you want me to do, then you can forget it –"

"Give me your chocolate milk."

"Excuse me?"

"Hand it over, POP."

"Get your own!" Sakura hugged the drink to her chest protectively.

"You literally bruised my face, the least you can do is hand over my favorite drink in the whole wide world –"

"Why do you like chocolate milk?"

"What?" Syaoran looked at her suddenly thoughtful face.

"Why do you like it so much?"

Syaoran laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "You make it sound like I like it _too_ much –"

"You once tried to call the police when they ran out of it in the supermarket."

"I did _not_ –"

"You didn't, because I took the phone away from you before you could dial anything," Sakura shook her head and laughed. "That would've been embarrassing!"

"Look who's talking," he shot back. "You didn't even know who I was calling. You took it away to phone Tomoyo and Eriol to see if they had any cartons left."

"You were grateful."

"I was."

"So why do you like it so much?"

"What's not to like?"

"Really."

Syaoran looked at her and tapped his chin, thinking. "I like the taste," he finally said. "It tastes like chocolate."

"No, _really_?"

He ignored her sarcastic tone. "I like the color," he added. "And I like the little cow-shaped chocolate on the cartons they come in."

Sakura snorted a little before sipping her glass.

"I like the cold feeling you get when it goes down your throat," Syaoran shrugged. "And I also like how it sort of got you and me together."

This wasn't an answer Sakura expected. She felt shy all of a sudden, touched. "Tomoyo sort of said the same thing," she smiled. "She said it was amazing, the power of chocolate milk."

"I don't think Touya agreed."

"No," Sakura agreed. "He laughed and remarked how stupid it was, didn't he?"

"Before threatening me to 'treat his baby sister well,' yes, I remember," Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. "What about you?"

"What about me what?"

"Why do you like chocolate milk?"

"Oh," Sakura shrugged, looking down at her glass. "All the reasons you mentioned, I guess."

"So you like the taste?"

"Duh."

"You like the color?"

"Sort of."

"You like the cow-shaped chocolates?"

"Not really, no. They look like rabbit droppings to me."

"You like the cold feeling you get?"

"Definitely."

"And you like how it got us together?"

"…"

"Or is it because it had nothing to do with the milk, was it because you couldn't resist my dazzling good looks and charm?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Syaoran grinned and leaned close to her face, his lips inches away from hers. "You were only looking for a reason to be with me, weren't you?"

Sakura flushed pink, slightly embarrassed now that he had found out. "Even if I said no," she said, glancing down at his mouth, "you'd still think so, so what's the point?"

"That's a yes, isn't it?" he grinned triumphantly before catching her lips with his.

"… I still like the cold feeling in my throat more," Sakura said as he leaned back, breaking off the kiss. "Nothing beats that."

Syaoran frowned and scooted closer to her. "I guess I'll have to find a way to change that," he said firmly before leaning in and giving her a kiss that made her toes curl in pleasure, tasting the chocolate milk in her lips.

"Sakura," he broke off again, wincing slightly. "You just stepped on Arwen."

**

**A/N**

Two years ago when I wrote this, I was definitely not expecting to get nearly 60 reviews on this one-shot.

So as a little thank-you present and taking up the requests on making a sequel, I give you this chapter. It's a lot more different than the last one, I think – it's been a few years, they've grown up, and they're more mature.

… in Syaoran and Sakura-standards, anyway, haha.

I tried to keep it short and sweet.

Again, thanks for all the reviews – keep 'em coming!

_(Check my profile for updates on my other stories.)_


End file.
